Ep. 41: Something I Don't Want to Lose
is the forty-first episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. ''Reveal Ahim's past before joining the Gokaiger, and featuring the appearance of the leader of the Zangyack Empire: Ackdos Gill. Synopsis When Zangyack Emperor Ackdos Gill takes over the operations for the conquest of the Earth, he sends Imperial Guard Zatsurig to take out the Gokaigers, and Ahim plans on destroying him herself as he is the one who destroyed her homeworld and killed her parents. Plot On the Gokai Galleon, Gai and Joe toss a ball to each other out of boredom, with Ahim sweeping, Don cooking up lunch, Marvelous sleeping in his chair, and Luka just looking bored. While they're tossing the ball around, the boys discuss the lack of Zangyack activity since the death of Warz Gill and agree that this would be a good time to search for the remaining Greater Powers, however Navi is unable to have any predictions leaving them all at a dead end. Joe throws the ball too wide, leaving it heading for Ahim. However, the pink Gokaiger uses the broom as a bat, sending the ball ricocheting around the room, hitting Navi's head, Marvelous's face, barely grazing Luka as she nonchalantly leaned her head, and Don in the face, who had just came out with lunch, making him drop the tray. Gai, Joe, and Ahim quickly run out for a grocery run, just as an irritated Marvelous got up. On the ''Gigant Horse meanwhile, Damaras and Insarn discuss what their next move should be, having heard nothing from the Emperor since informing him of his son's death. Suddenly, they receive an unexpected visit from the Zangyack Imperial Fleet, as the original fleet was blasted out of space as the Imperial Fleet arrived from out of hyperspace. Stunned by the turn of events, the back of Warz's chair and the chair itself folded away, as the Zangyack Emperor Ackdos Gill arrives to the bridge, two Dogormin by his side. As news of his son's death has reached him, Ackdos has decided to assume command while having his Imperial Guards take Damaras to the brig for failing in his mission as he then sends the Imperial Guard Zatsurig to avenge his son. Back on Earth, after getting their groceries, the Gokaigers sees the Imperial Fleet bombard the city. Ahim then sees Zatsurig and attacks him without warning. Astonished, the two quickly attempt to join the fight before all three are defeated and Zatsurig leaves to take a drink. Later on the Gokai Galleon, Joe and Gai tell what happened as Doc advises they go into hiding. This notion causes Ahim to remember the destruction of her home planet Famille and her parents' deaths at the hands of Zatsurig. Knowing what she must do, and grateful for what the Gokaigers have done for her, Ahim decides to leave the Gokai Galleon in the dead of night to avenge her parents' death. However, the others expect that Ahim would leave and explain to her that she is going out on what is effectively a suicide mission. As she breaks down in tears, Captain Marvelous reminds Ahim of when she joined the Gokai Galleon crew and how she wished to give hope to the other survivors of planet Famille while telling her that they will be there for her. The next day, the Gokaigers face Zatsurig with Ahim leading the attack as the Imperial Guard overpowers them with his ever-random powers. Changing plans once everyone realizes Zatsurig's method of attack, the others hold him off so Ahim can take the Imperial Guard's eye out as that controls his powers. From there, Ahim uses the Go-On Wings Ranger Keys with Gai, followed by the Gouraiger Keys with Don, before transforming into Gosei Pink alongside Luka as Gosei Yellow, DekaSwan with Joe becoming DekaMaster, and finally Princess Shinken Red with Marvelous as Shinken Red. She then uses the Gokai Galleon Buster to finish Zatsurig off. Zatsurig is then enlarged as GoZyuJin holds him off so GokaiOh can summon Machalcon and form Kanzen GokaiOh to destroy the Imperial Guard. Later, the crew takes a breather as Ahim thanks them for helping her avenge her planet's destruction. Gai commented on why Marvelous allowed this, getting the Captain to put the Earthling in a choke hold. Back on the Gigant Horse, Damaras is livid in the brig as he awaits whatever punishment is in store for him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Famille King: *Famille Queen: *Butler: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Something I Don't Want to Lose: **Gokai Red - Shinken Red **Gokai Blue - DekaMaster **Gokai Yellow - Gosei Yellow **Gokai Green - KabutoRaiger **Gokai Pink - Go-On Silver, KuwagaRaiger, Gosei Pink, DekaSwan, Princess Shinken Red **Gokai Silver - Gold Mode, Go-On Gold *With this episode, Gai has transformed into all 14 of his male counterparts at least once. **This also means that all 15 Sixth Ranger Keys have now been used in a Gokai Change at least once. *The ranger pairs formed by Ahim and each of her teammates Gokai Changes have different sets of Ranger types. **Go-On Wings: 2 Sixth Rangers. **Gouraiger: 2 Additional Rangers considered part of the main team. **Goseiger: 2 main team Rangers. **Dekaranger: 2 Extra Rangers. **Shinkenger: 1 Main Team Ranger and 1 Extra Ranger. *All of the Gokai Changes Ahim uses alongside each of her teammates are Rangers that have some type of relationship with each other. **Gouraiger: Ikkou (KabutoRaiger) and Isshuu Kasumi (KuwagaRaiger) are brothers. **Dekaranger: Doggie Kruger (DekaMaster) and Swan Shiratori (DekaSwan) are considered a couple. **Go-On Wings: Hiroto (Go-On Gold) and Miu Sutou (Go-On Silver) are brother and sister. **Shinkenger: Kaoru (Princess Shinken Red) and Takeru Shiba (Shinken Red) are the respective 18th and 19th heads of the Shiba Clan, and later became mother and son. **Goseiger: Eri (Gosei Pink) and Moune (Gosei Yellow) are considered "the ultimate combination" by Alata . *The Ahim-partner Gokai Changes are the only time three things happen: **The only time the Gouraigers receive a Gokai Change without either the Hurricanegers or Shurikenger. **The only time both members of the Go-On Wings receive a Gokai Change together. **The only time both Shinken Red keys are used at the same time, and likewise the only time both Shinken Reds fight together at the same time, which never happened in Shinkenger (Takeru and Kaoru never used the powers simultaneously even though they both possessed the ability to) or during the Legend War (Takeru fought with the main heroes and Kaoru with the Extra Heroes). KSG Go-on Wings Change.jpg|Go-On Wings 20111204231149.jpg|Gouraiger Gokaiger 41 - Goseiger.jpg|Goseiger KSG - Extra Dekarangers.png|Dekaranger KSG Double Shinken Red.jpg|Shinkenger Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 13, School Refusal. *'Viewership': 4.5% *This is the first episode where someone other than Marvelous (in this case, Ahim) uses the GokaiGalleon Buster. **It's also the only time a female Gokaiger uses the GokaiGalleon Buster. *This episode has the milestone of DekaSwan officially appearing more on Gokaiger than in her own series. **Ahim's first Gokai Change to DekaSwan in Ep. 37 up to this episode makes a 4-week (4-episode) difference, is a reference to Swan Shiratori's claim that her policy is only to transform every 4 years. *Ahim using the Princess Shinken Red key is ironic due to the fact that she was once the princess of her destroyed homeworld of Famille. *It's revealed that many of Ahim's people managed to escape the Zangyack attack. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 10 features episodes 37-41: Ep. 37: The Strongest Fighting Machine, Ep. 38: The Power to Seize Dreams, Ep. 39: Why? We're High School Students, Ep. 40: The Future is the Past, and Ep. 41: Something I Don't Want to Lose. It was released on April 21, 2012. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 10.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 10, DVD cover GokaiVol10-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *Episode 41 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa